


«Песнь на земле чужой»

by TiokDragon



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Lord/Vassal Dynamics, Loyalty, M/M, Music, Past Relationship(s), Translation to Russian, language lessons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiokDragon/pseuds/TiokDragon
Summary: О том, как Балан стал Беором, и ещё кое о чём из самого первого года, когда Финрод пришёл на стоянку людей к их походному костру.
Relationships: Bëor the Old/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto
Kudos: 4





	«Песнь на земле чужой»

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nisiedraws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisiedraws/gifts).
  * A translation of [Song in a Strange Land](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228668) by [Cinaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed). 



> **Примечания автора**
> 
> Автор исходного текста посвятила его (как запоздалый подарок на день рождения) [nisiedraws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisiedraws/), нарисовавшей [вот таких прекрасных](http://nisiedrawsstuff.tumblr.com/post/119127408297/first-part-of-a-finrod-beor-exchange-im-doing) Финрода и Беора.
> 
> Автор также благодарна [Sath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sath), которая вдохновила её на это текст.
> 
> А у [nisiedraws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisiedraws/) из одной из финальных сцен фика [вот какая красота](http://nisiedrawsstuff.tumblr.com/post/128607375322/and-a-second-commission-for-cinaed-who-requested) получилась.

О да, говорит мне сердце.  
Коль день несёт, пусть приносит.  
Коль музыка, я спою.

(Из стихотворения Джойс Сидман «Песнь на земле чужой»).

* * *

Когда густые кущи на горах расступились перед солнечным светом и Балан увидел наконец западные края, он зарыдал от радости. И даже сквозь слёзы прекрасными предстали ему предгорья и долина. Воздух был свежим и чистым, и с каждым вздохом переполняли его чувства.

Сильные руки охватили Балана за плечи. Когда он сморгнул слёзы, то понял, что ему улыбается Баран — восхищённый, а лицо у него не жёсткое. И Балан улыбнулся, но ничего не ответил, только обнял сына сам. Все слова казались неподходящими.

Возможно, Баран чувствовал то же — и так же молчал.

Через плечо сына Балан смотрел, как остальные его спутники выступали из-под деревьев. Некоторые, как и сам Балан, рыдали. Другие, точно Белен, глядели и ахали. Горстка дерзких сбежала дальше в долину — и они смеялись, как дети в игре. Балан повернулся у сына в руках. Слёзы снова затуманили его взгляд, когда он увидел, что у каждого лицо радостное и умиротворённое. И тяготы скитаний спали с него, словно и не было их. Он исполнил клятву и невредимым провёл племя в новые земли. Как же он мог бы роптать?

Он поднял глаза к чистому небу, отследил солнце — и понял, что уже поздно, завечерело. Скоро стемнеет. И наконец-то эта мысль его не озаботила.  
— Идём! — позвал он и шагнул вперёд. — Остановимся здесь, а разведаем всё поутру.

Ему ответили возгласами: соплеменники согласились.

Когда костёр и закат разукрасили небо во все возможные цвета, Балан взял в руки арфу. Знал он сколько-то песен: бОльшую часть выучил от эльфов и горсточку — от захожих путников. И всё же этой ночью играл он песни вернувшихся домой, праздничные, отрывки полузабытых мелодий — всё, что смог припомнить.

Люди его танцевали, пели вместе с ним, а потом один за другим уставали праздновать, и опускались на землю, и засыпали там, где их сморило.

Наконец Балан один остался бодрствовать. Голова его клонилась, но он боролся с дремотой. И оглядывал спящих спутников, и было ему всё покойнее и покойнее. Соплеменники положились на него, и он провёл всех через горы и доверия не обманул. Балан отложил в сторону арфу, и коснулся тёмной головы Барана, и растрепал кудри — мамино наследство. Он подумал было, что надо раздуть костёр, но мысль упорхнула, унеслась в никуда и тяжело навалилась усталость.

Балан вытянулся рядом с сыном и заснул, не боясь подступающей тьмы.

* * *

Грезились Балану сверкающие башни и неземная музыка; он проснулся и понял, что музыка покинула сон и пришла за ним в явь.

Он открыл глаза, озадаченный: перед ним сидел вала и играл на арфе. Огонь почти потух; угольки, угасая, бросали слабые отсветы на золотые кудри и на инструмент у валы в руках. И с удивлением узнал Балан свою же арфу.

Вала пел незнакомые песни, и язык не удавалось разобрать, но что-то в Балане отзывалось. Прекрасные нездешние края, где ни разу не был, видел он в мыслях. Томление возникло в нём, но двинуться он не дерзал — страшился, что вала умолкнет.

Время шло — или, может быть, замерло. Что, если он и время зачаровал?

Когда же вала опустил арфу и поднялся, Балан ощутил, как по спутникам его пробежала дрожь: все они совокупно пришли в смятение, потому что вала мог их покинуть; а потом гость остановил ясный взор на Балане и улыбнулся.

Как и раньше, что-то в Балане откликнулось на этот тёплый взгляд. Он поднялся на ноги и взвесил слова с непривычным тщанием. Эльфы уклончиво говорили о валар — а о том, каково встретить одного из них, и вовсе молчали.

Но прежде чем Балан вымолвил хоть слово, Белен прошептал тихо-тихо:  
— Подумать только, вала пришёл приветствовать нас...

А тот чуть повернул голову и остановил взгляд на Белене, словно бы услышал. И улыбнулся иначе.  
— Вала? — спросил гость озадаченно. Когда он не пел, голос звучал неожиданно низко.

Белен не сказал ничего, покраснел и скрылся из виду.

Понимание озарило лицо гостя, и он рассмеялся. Щёки его расцветил румянец. Он покачал головой так ретиво, что пряди волос повисли перед глазами.  
— Вала, — повторил он, довольный, и засмеялся опять, словно то была знатная шутка.

Балану не нужно было понимать язык певца: он услышал голос и уловил, что говорящий возражает. Балан шагнул вперёд — и ясный взгляд задержался на нём снова. Лицо певца всё оставалось удивлённым и радостным. Балан замешкался: он не был уверен в том, что же сказать. Потом поклонился и произнёс, надеясь, что по голосу будет понятно:  
— Ты не один из валар, но ты мудр — и незнаком нам, о благородный. Я никогда не слышал столь прекрасной музыки и не видал такого раньше.

Лицо певца просветлело. Пальцами он пробежал по струнам арфы. А когда затихли последние звуки, согласился:  
— Музыка!

— Ну да, музыка, — подтвердил Балан, и потом широко улыбнулся, потому что понял: в их чужих друг другу наречиях одно слово точно общее, а вдруг и не только оно. И перестал улыбаться, когда незнакомец предложил ему арфу. Просит сыграть? И Балан припомнил, как небрежно играл раньше, смеялся, бренчал полузабытые песни беспечно и не отвлекался на ошибки. Смущение перехватило ему горло, и он чуть качнул головой.

Наверное, мысли отразились у него на лице, потому что певец вгляделся пристально. Потом улыбнулся. Держа арфу в одной руке, поднёс другую к груди и произнёс единственное слово.

Нет, понял Балан. Не просто слово — имя.  
— Finrod, — повторил Балан. Имя звучало странно, но произносилось приятно — и он проговорил снова, старательно, и Финрод улыбнулся шире.

Тогда Балан ответил тем же движением — поклонился опять и коснулся груди.  
— Балан. Я Балан, о благородный, — он указал на остальных спутников, а те медленно поднялись на ноги, и стояли, и глядели в изумлении. — Благородный Финрод, вот родные мои, близкие и соплеменники.

Финрод улыбнулся. Начал было говорить, но остановился и повернулся — словно бы на звук.

И внезапно запели рога — еле слышно, но чисто, — и собаки залаяли.

Вокруг Балана все люди напряглись, при свете огня лица их стали тревожными.

Балан потянулся рукой к боку — а потом вспомнил, что на празднике отложил клинок прочь, потому что знал: ему и спутникам его здесь безопасно. Теперь же он увидел, что лицо Финрода безмятежно, — и почувствовал себя немножко глупо. Он улыбнулся, махнул рукой туда, откуда долетали звуки, и спросил:  
— Там друзья твои, о благородный?

Финрод рассмеялся и что-то ответил. Если Балан и не понял ни слова, то по голосу уловил, что собеседник увлечён и его подбадривает. В этот раз, когда Финрод протянул арфу, Балан её принял. Ладонь у Финрода была неожиданно тёплой; казалось, жар тянулся за ней, когда он тронул Балана по костяшкам пальцев.

Балан опустил глаза и посмотрел на арфу — он сам её сработал, своими руками и с теми невеликими умениями, что освоил. Он нежно коснулся струн и припомнил, какой красоты добился от них гость. Любопытно, стал бы Финрод его учить — и что за песни он ещё знает.

— Отец, — вдруг начал Баран.

Балан поднял глаза. Финрод же отступил во мрак за границу света от костра — словно начал рассеиваться призрак. Только золотые кудри чуть блеснули под неяркими звёздами.

— О благородный! — окликнул Балан, более удивлённый, нежели встревоженный. Беспокойство охватило его, когда Финрод ответил так же ободряюще, как и раньше, но не двинулся, чтобы вернуться на стоянку. Балан шагнул вперёд, туда, где свет от огня встречался с тьмой. — О благородный, ты уходишь так скоро?

Финрод в ответ рассмеялся снова. Теперь даже лёгкий отблеск на его волосах потерялся во мраке, и только и осталось Балану, что бежать следом.

— О благородный! — позвал Балан ещё раз. Ничто ему не ответило, лишь невнятно шептались люди да под лёгким ветром шелестели деревья. Он постоял, на миг прислушался — и подумал о том, как тепло улыбался Финрод и как именем поделился.

Тогда Балан повернул обратно.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он, углядел у каждого на лице тревогу и улыбнулся в ответ. — Не волнуйтесь. Благородный Финрод вернётся, — он осмотрел стоянку и впервые заметил, какая та неприбранная. — И, возможно, в следующий раз не застанет нас спящими — и мы сможем подобающе принять его как гостя.

Многие по-прежнему выглядели неспокойно, и тогда он добавил жёстко:  
— Хватит.

* * *

В те времена, когда Балан был молод, жили они у реки — слишком бурной, сеть не забросишь. Однако рыбачить там всё же удавалось, даже подолгу: знай себе держи равновесие да твёрдо стой на ногах. Мать обучила его: задача-то несложная, если глаза остры, а руки проворны.

И Балан постигал наречие Финрода и чувствовал отчасти, будто снова ловит рыбу: каждое слово, для обоих языков общее, — лёгкая добыча, любое же новое — увёртливая. Это нисколько не утомляло. Когда остальные уставали от ежедневных занятий, часто гулял он с Финродом, а слова запоминал ради удовольствия от учения — и чтобы не расставаться.

— Thaun, — и Финрод украдкой тронул сосну.

— Thaun, — эхом подхватил Балан; как же непривычно во рту от этого названия. Он произнёс снова, медленно. Во время занятий он обнаружил, что запоминает слово лучше всего, когда повторяет несколько раз; Финрод же, напротив, если слышал что-то единожды, уже не забывал. Балан пробежал рукой по стволу, молодому, а потому гладкому и бледному. — Thaun, — назвал он опять. — Думаю, запомню, смогу.

Он поднял на Финрода взгляд и успел заметить мимолётную улыбку.

Финрод легко предавался смеху, а улыбался и того легче. По правде сказать, думалось Балану, он лишь единожды видел, как эльфийский король хмурился, когда говорил о врагах валар и объяснял, что здесь, увы, не «земля без страха». 

Эта же улыбка была не всегдашней, другой. Балан нахмурился.  
— Я говорю неправильно, о благородный?

— Нет, — ответил Финрод. Если бы не смотрел Балан, мог бы пропустить, что улыбка стала чуть шире. — Нет, и на язык ты весьма скор.

Подразумевал Финрод, конечно, невинную похвалу, но всё равно тепло разлилось у Балана по лицу. Упомяни ещё кто-нибудь подобное, Балан ответил бы: _«Вот и жена обычно мне так говорила»_ — и широко улыбнулся бы. Вместо этого он признал:  
— Мой учитель хорош, благородный.

Финрод шагнул прочь от сосны и засмеялся. Длинный его рукав мазнул Балана по руке.

Балан порывисто коснулся кромки рукава — и удивился тому, до чего она мягка. И так же быстро отпустил, и сначала встревожился, а потом успокоился: ведь не оставил пятен. Он поднял глаза, увидел, что смотрит Финрод увлечённо и вопросительно, — и лицо его запылало снова.  
— Работа эльфов так хороша, о благородный, — начал он оправдываться. И махнул рукой, указал на свою одежду, весьма добротную, но из шерсти, а она, как знал Балан, на ощупь груба, если с нарядом Финрода сравнить. — Твои соплеменники и в этом ремесле тоже искусны — вы могли бы обучить нас, если б захотелось.

Балан моргнул, когда Финрод потянулся к нему — и легко положил длинную кисть на плечо, и стал медленно чертить большим пальцем поверх рубахи из грубой шерсти. Та загадочная улыбка вновь возникла у него на лице.  
— Мне уже захотелось, — ответил Финрод.

Не понимает, как его голос звучит, снова про себя подумал Балан, но теперь не слишком уверенно. А потом разуверился и вовсе, потому что Финрод неспешно повёл руку дальше и легко добавил:  
— Хотя меня бы сильней слияние одного с другим занимало.

Тепло от его ладони, казалось, пронизало Балана. Поздним вечером было холодно; а теперь Балану стало душно и тяжко, едва он вздохнул, и встретил взгляд ясных глаз Финрода, и впервые понял, как тот смотрит. Часто же Финрод улыбался ему так и ждал, что он заметит и отзовётся?

«Глупый я, ничего не вижу».  
Но Балан был не из тех, кто долго цепляется за старые ошибки, вместо того чтобы на них учиться. Он смог заговорить, тронул Финрода за запястье и согласился:  
— И меня, благородный, тоже. Но мы же не закончили с уроком.

И удивление перечеркнуло морщинкой лоб Финрода, хотя он улыбнулся:  
— Разве?

— О да, благородный, — Балан улыбнулся и сам. Он сдвинул кисть Финрода со своего плеча и взял её так, чтобы она осталась между обеих его рук. И провёл большим пальцем поперёк ладони — по светлой гладкой коже без единой случайной мозоли.  
— Вот твоя рука, — начал Балан и погладил по сгибам пальцев, а лицо Финрода осветилось пониманием.

Губы его разомкнулись, но он всё молчал. И смотрел на Балана до того пристально, словно касался в ответ, так оно чувствовалось; а улыбался и вовсе лучезарно — почти больно было видеть.

Под этим взглядом Балан ощутил, что облетают с него годы, что он снова молод, полудик и ему не терпится оборвать урок. С усилием удержал он себя, не поддался искушению — а вместо этого широко улыбнулся ответно, скользнул ладонью от кисти Финрода дальше и взял его под руку, охватил горстью через тонкое полотно.  
— А здесь, благородный, твой локоть.

Финрод рассмеялся — звук вышел низким, горловым, — и ещё одна волна тепла прошла через Балана.  
— Всё так, — промурлыкал он. И шагнул вперёд, и обратил к собеседнику лицо: — Что ещё мы сегодня учим?

Финрод был совсем рядом, это дурманило. Так близко — и Балан повторил его движение, и они обнялись совсем. Балан поднёс руку к плечу Финрода — чтобы и ответить на вопрос, и удержаться на ногах.  
— А вот у нас твоё плечо, о благородный, — продолжил он, а потом повторил про себя — слова не шли из пересохшего горла. — А тут твоя челюсть, — добавил он хриплым шёпотом; кожа Финрода оказалась тёплой и гладкой под кончиками пальцев.

Финрод потянулся за касанием вслед, полуприкрыл глаза и всё не сводил с Балана взгляда.

И при этом движении все слова Балана покинули. Онемев, подался он вперёд и в самую улыбку поцеловал Финрода.

А Финрод целовал ответно и смеялся от радости. Положил он ладонь Балану на спину и привлёк к себе. А когда окончился поцелуй, перевёл дыхание и заметил:  
— К таким урокам я не прочь и привыкнуть, — и свободной рукой коснулся подбородка, где борода Балана розовым отпечаталась на коже — однако цвет уже бледнел. — Хотя признаю, что последний из них более всего мне по сердцу.

— Мне, о благородный, тоже, — сказал Балан, и улыбнулся, и поцеловал его опять, подтверждая слова.

Финрод запутал руку у Балана в волосах, и притянул его ближе, и теперь они дышали друг другом. И столько удовольствия и приязни исходило от Финрода, что у Балана сжалось в груди и он улыбнулся беспомощно. И чуть шаловливым стал голос Финрода:  
— Почему, дорогой мой, ты задумался, о чём же?

Балан залился краской: мысли были скорей как у мальчишки двадцатилетнего, чем как у взрослого мужа с сорока годами жизни и браком за спиной. Он пожал плечами, но всё улыбался.  
— О том, как же я благодарен, что именно ты, о благородный, нашёл нас в тот самый день, — ответил он.

И лицо Финрода смягчилось. Он погладил Балана по бороде и отыскал серебристую прядь, хотя уже темнело. А потом, изогнув ладонь, взял за подбородок и втянул, податливого, ещё в один поцелуй, на этот раз протяжный и манящий. Когда же они снова друг от друга отстранились, Финрод прошептал:  
— А в этом, Балан, я с тобой всем сердцем согласен, — и устремился за новым поцелуем... и вдруг застыл. И поднял голову, словно уловил далёкий звук — для слуха Балана слишком слабый.

И сморщил нос — так не по-королевски, что Балан рассмеялся.

— Тише, — укорил Финрод, хотя смеялся тоже. Потом губы его изогнулись горестно и он вздохнул: — Баран зовёт нас. Кажется, мы к ужину опоздали.

Вернуться под крышу и ужинать? Мысль оказалась нежеланной гостьей. Балан рад был и вовсе остаться голодным, лишь бы целоваться дальше. Он так и объяснил — и, широко улыбнувшись, добавил:  
— Не очень-то я хочу еды, о благородный.

Финрод приподнял бровь.

— А что, если не еды? — спросил он и усмехнулся лукаво.

Балан расхохотался так, что покраснел. Сколько же раз, любопытно, принимал он такие слова за сказанные простодушно. Он потянулся вперёд и разгладил Финроду складку на сбившейся одежде.  
— А как же, благородный, — ответил он и приник к его губам — снова, медленно, в последний раз — и желал бы никогда не отрываться.

* * *

Уже некоторое время Финрод часто глядел в сторону Нарготронда, и бывал задумчив, и таяла его всегдашняя улыбка. Он не говорил, почему, но Балан понимал, что без королевства и соплеменников Финрод тоскует, и догадывался, что обязательства тяготят его.

И Балана не удивило, когда однажды утром Финрод объявил:  
— Через две недели я отправлюсь в Нарготронд, — и всё равно слова пронзили, словно нож.

Балан ответил бы что-нибудь — но вместо этого поглядел на башмак у себя в руке и попытался представить Эстолад без Финрода. Не получалось. Годы протянулись перед ним — не пустые, есть же сыновья и соплеменники; но раз нет Финрода, такого яркого, — всё не то. Словно жизнь без солнца.

Балан встал и зашагал через комнату — не вполне чёткой походкой, в одном-то башмаке. И глядело на него из зеркала — каменного, полированного, выменянного у гномов, — грустное отражение Финрода.

— Возьми меня с собой, — попросил Балан.

Такого Финрод не ожидал. Удивление расцвело у него на лице и мелькнула, быть может, улыбка. Потом он нахмурился.  
— Я бы не забрал тебя от твоих людей, — возразил он мягко. — Ведь они на тебя рассчитывают...

— У них Баран есть, — ответил Балан в надежде, что улыбку Финрода не вообразил. Он шагнул ближе: — С твоими советами он хорошим правителем вырос. А у него ещё и Белен, поддержит. А я... — он не увидел на лице Финрода воодушевления и сбился. И добавил беспомощно: — Я побывал уже и вождём, и мужем, и отцом. Стану теперь тебе вассалом.

Финрод не проронил ни слова.

Чуть огорчился Балан и преклонил колено. Стиснул руку Финрода в своей и прижал к губам.  
— О благородный, — умолял он. — Клянусь служить тебе до конца дней моих. Бери от меня что хочешь.

Рука Финрода напряглась у него в ладони. Тогда Балан понурил голову; он чувствовал, как пальцы гладят его по волосам, но не был уверен в том, что же значит это мягкое касание. Финрод долго молчал, а потом ответил:  
— Не клянись так легко, дорогой мой. Опасны клятвы и часто пагубны.

Балан покачал головой. А потом запрокинул её. Лицо Финрода застыло и омрачилось.

— Я поклялся однажды безопасно провести моё племя через горы. Тяжёлым было обещание, но я принёс его по доброй воле. Позволь мне дать такую клятву, благородный. Ведь она легка, а мне принесёт радость.

И лицо Финрода медленно просветлело — словно зиму сменила весна.  
— Если тебе станет радостно, не могу отказать, — признал он. И снова — ласково — погладил Балана по волосам и добавил, понизив голос: — Это и меня обрадует.

Он склонился и поцеловал Балана — и последние сомнения исчезли. А когда окончился поцелуй, коснулся губами лба и велел, и снова смех наполнил голос:  
— А теперь встань. Можешь быть моим вассалом, но не хочу, чтобы ты преклонял передо мною колено.

Радость развязала Балану язык, и он широко улыбнулся.

— Не хочешь, о благородный? Могу придумать много всего, что ты нашёл бы приятным.

Финрод выглядел довольным; в углах его глаз обозначились морщинки. Кончиками пальцев коснулся он Баланова рта и обвёл нижнюю губу.  
— Покажи, — ответил он. Сладостным было повеление, и Балан подчинился с радостью.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Примечание переводчика**
> 
> Название и фанфика, и стихотворения Джойс Сидман, откуда взят эпиграф, — из псалма «При реках Вавилона» (Псалтирь 136:4, Синодальный перевод: «Как нам петь песнь Господню на земле чужой?»


End file.
